Kiritsu
"You seek great power? For that, you need discipline. This, I will teach you."'' Kiritsu is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Kiritsu is a Pionpi, and he is the sensei of Dino Rhino Dojo, located in the forest community of Shuriken Jungle. His name is the transliteration of the Japanese word for 'discipline'. '''Humor Profile' *50% Valor **+ Courage, Composure **- Stoicism, Callousness *20% Pragma **+ Practicality, Realism **- Legalism *30% Logos **+ Order, Deduction **- Obsession, Superiority Complex 'Distinguishing Features' *Faded, clammy skin *Black hair tied in a bun. *Blue martial arts robes, tied in a black belt. *Glaring yellow eyes *Speaks entirely in haiku Personality/Backstory It's just about as difficult to find anything that can faze Kiritsu as it is to defeat him in hand-to-hand combat. The Pionpi is known far and wide for his legendary compsure, and his ability to approach even the most chaotic of situations with a levelled, steely gaze. With the pandemonium that can sometimes befall his home of Shuriken Jungle, be it bandits or Bowser's Army, it often falls to him and his most learned students to repel such dangers. Kiritsu has trained his focus and reflexes for years in the most extreme of environments, from the boiling heat of Mt. Lavalava to the freezing cold of Shiver Valley. He has trained his endurance by resorting to asceticism for months on end, subsisting on as little as a single Dried Shroom per week. With his level of training, Kiritsu has become a brick wall of a person, standing staunchly in the way of those who would threaten his peace and sanctity. Unfortunately, the hardened shell Kiritsu has accquired applies to the emotions and feelings of others as well. While he doesn't approach the extremes of nihilism, he regards sentiment as optional and, to him, unnecessary. His dojo's students are treated harshly not out of malice, but to instill discipline in them. If one completes his martial arts courses and proves themselves in combat time and time again, they will gain Kiritsu's frugally given respect. If, however, one repeatedly tries to waste his time with silly antics or misconduct, don't expect Kiritsu to waste his time giving them an audience. Kiritsu spent his entire childhood and adolesence under the tutelage of his great-grandfather, whose well-worn katana he still keeps hanging on his dojo's wall. It was from his great-grandfather that he learned the virtues of patience and respect, as well as a mastery of martial artistry. His great-grandfather also tried to teach him that emotions were not a weakness, as Kiritsu tended to think as a child. They could often spur otherwise ordinary people to do extraordinary things, and should not be underestimated. Kiritsu, even at his present age, has yet to fully learn this lesson. However, there is always room for improvement for those who are willing to improve themselves, and perhaps someday, on one of his journeys, he will discover the power of the heart. Category:Fan Characters